A Dramione Fairy Tale
by Marsetta
Summary: Three Slytherin's and Two Gryfindor's. What will they get up to in this Princess type story. Oh and the Yule Ball is a masquerade ball in this. Warning Slash and Het
1. The Beginning

**Hi! So I was on Omegle again. (_Stop going on there! _is heard in the distance) *Clears throat* Well So I was on Omegle last night and the person I was talking to is going to turn a year older next week, so I wrote her this story. Even though I despise the Pairing I decided to write it. And just to Make it more bearable to write I added A Yaoi pairing. Yay. So without further adieu.**

_**I DON'T OWN! **_

Draco was mad at his pears this evening, he just heard them all making fun of HIS Hermione. Yes Draco teases her in front of others to keep up appearances but come on.

Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron and Hermione met in first year on the train. Draco hated what his father taught him and decided to become friends with them, Blaise's mom is neutral so she wouldn't care anyways. So the five decided not to tell anyone that they were friends when Draco, Blaise and Harry were sorted into Slytherin. The five of them had kept this up for the past four years and now that the Yule Ball is coming up Draco wanted to asked Hermione, Blaise made a small comment on it in front of other Slytherin's and they just ate it up.

"Draco wait up!" Harry called as his friend walked quickly from the dungeons. Draco paused for a second to let his friend catch up but then continued on the long trek to the library to meet up with Hermione and the time Draco and Harry made it to the Library Blaise had caught up and apologized for his stupid comment.

"Hey guys" Ron said as the others sat at their table. Only Ron's four friends knew that he was supposed to be in Ravenclaw, but he wanted to stay with his friends and since he wasn't Slytherin material then he had to go to Gryfindor, which thankfully he qualified.

Hermione grabbed the top book from the third pile to her left and continued with her work. "Hello Guys! My most favorite of friends. It is most lovely to see you." Harry said mimicking Hermione's voice. "Well hello there Hermione, It is lovely to see you as well." Harry said and the rest of the boy's burst out laughing, making Madam Pince scowl at them.

Hermione looked up from her work to see the smiling faces of Harry, Draco and Blaise. "When did you guy's get here?" She asked as she set her pen down. "Just now." Blaise said as he sat down across from Ron, who had went back to writing his essay. "What you writing?" Harry asked as he sat next to Ron. "Potions essay." He told him. "But that isn't due till next month!" Blaise exclaimed earning another glare from Pince.

Ignoring their friends, Hermione and Draco had their own conversation. "So did anyone ask you to the ball yet?" Draco asked her. "Yes." Draco's face fell a bit and he was glad that she wasn't looking. "Oh. Well." He murmured "I didn't say yes." She told him as she looked up and grinned at him. "I'm waiting for the right person." She told him. Draco's face lit and he smiled back at her, not as big as her grin but it was a smile.

"Will you go with me?" He asked her. She frowned. "I'd have to think about it." She looked down with her left index finger on her chin, then she looked up and grinned. "Of course I'll go with you." Draco was floating on cloud nine.

Both of them turned when they heard a very feminine squeal. Ron was glomping Blaise and Harry was grinning at the two. Draco raised an eyebrow at the three. Harry shrugged and Ron and Blaise pulled apart just to kiss. Hermione tuned away, slightly pink. "So it would seem that you two have finally gotten together?" Draco said. "Well it would seem that you two have finally gotten together as well." Ron countered. Draco looked at his hand, which was held firmly by Hermione's. He then looked at Harry. "So who are you gong with?" He asked him.

Harry turned to Ron and said. "I asked your sister." He told Ron who turned red. "She said yes." Harry told him. Before Ron could go off Blaise grabbed his shoulders. "Hey before you go off on Harry, think about who else your sister can be dating." He told Ron, who shuddered and then looked at Harry. "You treat her right and if she so much as looks sad, I will make your life an even worse hell then it already is." Ron told him as he left the library.

"That went well." Harry commented as Draco and Hermione rolled their eyes and Blaise grinned. "Oh yeah. That went very well. At least he didn't kill you." Blaise said. Hermione snorted. "At least you guys are still friends." She told them as she got up from her seat. She gave Draco a kiss on his cheek and then left the library with her's and Ron's books.

**So that is chapter one of this story. I hope you all liked it. R/R**

**Mars**


	2. Cinderella

Hermione and Ron were in the girls bathroom. "You have to wear it Ron." Hermione said as she pushed the blood red dress into Ron's arms. "Why?" He whined. Hermione crossed her arms and Ron started to dress he will not admit he was intimidated by the petite brunet. "You know that if anyone knew you and Blaise were both guy's then we would have a riot." She told the grumbling red head. "Yeah yeah. But why am I the one wearing the dress?" He asked as he straightened it out.

"Blaise refused." Hermione said as she applied makeup on Ron's face. In Ron's hand was a blood red mask that matches the dress. Ron and Blaise decided that they would wear the 'girls' house color.

Hermione went to work on fluffing Ron's hair. When she was done she stepped back so Ron could stand.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" Ron asked Hermione as he slipped the mask on. Hermione huffed. "I will in a minute." She told him. Ron nodded. Hermione was getting second thoughts on going to the ball with Draco. "Hermione! No second thoughts. If I'm going through with this then you are going through with this." Ron told her.

Hermione grinned, then she went over to the emerald green dress Draco gave her and put it on. "You look beautiful Hermione, If I wasn't gay then I so would be jealous of Draco." He told her as he watched her apply her makeup. She did her hair in a half up half down hairdo. She put on a silver mask and stood next to Ron in the mirror. "We are some sexy ladies don't you think." Ron said. Hermione's shoulders relaxed when he said that and she even cracked a smile. "Yes we are, aren't we Ronnie?" She said before bursting into laughter when Ron turned red.

Draco, Harry and Blaise stood shoulder to shoulder as they waited for their dates. Harry wore a white shirt under his dress robes and a black bow tie. Blaise wore a red shirt under his black dress robes and had a black tie. Draco wore a green shirt under black dress robes with a silver tie.

They all looked stunning. Ron and Hermione came down right behind Ginny. The three Slytherin's were speechless. Ginny stepped in front of Harry in a predatory stance, well that's how Harry would describe it, it was more a relaxed touch him and die stance. She turned just in time to see Hermione and another red head step off the stairs. The two girls walked toward them and Ginny tensed. She was slightly relieved when she recognized Hermione, but the other girl wasn't one she knew, if she was any one else then she would have said that she looked like herself just older and with shorted hair.

Hermione giggled when Ginny asked who 'the other girl' was. She couldn't help it, it was funny. Hermione had found a spell that makes a voice higher in pitch so that Ron didn't have to work on keeping his voice girly. So when he answered all the friends either smirked or giggled.

Ron sent a glare to his friends and answered. "My name is Veronica. Ronnie for short." Ginny stared at him with suspicion then it seemed something dawned on her. "Ron?" She asked in a whisper. Hermione was now laughing loudly along with Harry and Blaise.

Before anyone could do anything more, the ball started.

All throughout the night, both Hermione and Ron could feel glares directed at them. Pansy Parkinson was furious. Out of all the people at the school, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were the two hottest followed by Harry Potter. And here at the ball all three of them had dates. When she asked them all three said that they already had dates. Pansy hated it when she was tossed aside. Especially when it is for three sluts in colorful dresses. Pansy had come to the ball by herself, she didn't except any invitations hoping that one of the three guys she wanted would take her.

First on her list was finding out who the third bimbo was. She knew that Granger was with her Draco and Weasley was with Harry, but she had no idea who the third girl was. But she would find out at the end of the ball. Dumbledore has requested that all students must take their masks off at midnight.

Hermione was having the time of her life. She and Draco had been dancing all night and had decided to sit the next few song out. she grinned as Blaise and Ron danced. "Hay can you wait for the big revealing?" a random girl asked her friend. "No. I want to know who is with who. I think I have most figured out, the only one I'm having trouble with is Blaise's date." Hermione froze. The Big Revealing? She looked at Draco who had also heard the girls. "What big revealing?" Draco asked them. The girls looked at them and broke into smiles. "Dumbledore asked us to take our masks off at midnight." The blonde said. "When did he say that?" Hermione said in a panic. "This morning at breakfast." The black haired girl told them, before both girls left to find their dates.

"This is bad." Hermione said. "Tell me about it. We are going to have to get Ronnie out of here before then." Draco whispered to her. They nodded at each other before going to find Harry and Ginny so they could help. They only had five minutes! "Harry." Hissed Hermione as she pulled both of them off the floor. "We need to get Ronnie out of here now!" She said in an urgent sounding whisper. Harry raised his eyebrow. Ginny then gasped. "The Big Reveal." She said, remembering the talk that that had generated. "I forgot about that." She said as she pulled Harry with her. "We'll meet at the door with Ronnie, make sure no one sees you." She told Hermione.

Ron was dancing with Blaise he looked up and saw his sister and Harry. "Hey guys. Whoa." He exclaimed as Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. Blaise followed with Harry. "What are you doing?" He asked her. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Dumbledore has enchanted the masks to be removed at midnight. That is in one minute." She said as they neared the door. They got there just as the clock struck midnight.

All their masks were magically removed. Ron was glad that they were out of the ball room. No one had seen him without the mask. Well no one that they knew of. At the back of the hall there was a lone figure watching them. Pansy watched as the masks disappear from the group of six. She was pissed when she saw that the 'girl' that went with Blaise was actually Ron Weasley. She grinned as she plotted how to get rid of them.


	3. A Devious Plan

**Hello! Big applause for the writer for getting another chapter out! (You see an empty auditorium, a tumbleweed tumbles by, a hawk screeches overhead.) OK. Well.**

**It is a short chapter but a necessary chapter for me to continue this story. Please enjoy.**

_**I DON'T OWN**_

Hermione and Draco were on a date. Hermione was holding Draco's hand in her own as they walked in the moonlight by the lake. They were walking in a comfortable silence. All at once the silence ended. "What do you think you are doing out here so late at night?" Prof. McGonagall asked them. She stood in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest. "We were on a date." Draco told her, he was trying not to glare at her for interrupting them.

"I see that Mr. Malfoy. Why are you out so late at night?" She said keeping her stance but adding a strict 'disappointed' look. "I thought it would be romantic." He told her. Hermione just blushed and smiled at her boyfriend. Prof. McGonagall gave him a look then relaxed her stance. "Consider this a warning. Don't let me catch you out at night again." She told them before turning and leaving the duo. Neither of them saw the smile she had on her face.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Draco suggested. "But I'm not tired." Hermione said as they started on their way back. "My dear Hermione, Who said anything about sleeping?" He asked her with a grin.

The Next morning found Draco and Hermione eating breakfast with their friends in a room known only to them. "So what did you two do last night?" Ron asked them. Hermione blushed. "Nothing." She told him as she stabbed a piece of bacon with her fork. "What about you two?" Draco asked. Ron and Blaise grin at each other "Nothing." They answered at the same time.

None of them saw that the door was ajar. Pansy was watching them with interest. She had followed Harry from his room to this room. She was sure that they ate together, away from the great hall. She never sees them there and they didn't know about the mask announcement. Her plans were almost complete. She would just have to lure the three Gryfindor's to that place and then the world would never see them again.

She had been planing this since before the ball, as soon as she found out that all her preferred men had been taken she had started to make the plans to get rid of them. She will not kill anyone, not unless it was needed. But this plan made sure that she would not have to. If she played her cards right she might even be able to get all three. She left to perfect her plans.

Draco, Blaise and Harry all felt a chill go down their spines. "Did you-" Harry started to ask. Both Blaise and Draco nodded then all three of them shrugged. No time to dwell on it. Harry's second task was soon, and they have no idea how he was going to breath under water for an hour. "No ideas?" Blaise asked. Hermione shook her head. "I have looked at all the spells but have yet to find one that will allow him to breath under water for an hour." Hermione told him. Ron then tilted his head to the side. "What if he used plants?" He asked. Hermione looked at him for a second before rushing to get her things. "That's genius!" She told him, her stuff now firmly under her arms. "Want to help me research?" She asked Draco. He nodded and got up to follow her. "See you guys later." Draco said as the two exited the room, leaving three snickering boys behind. "He thinks she meant snogging." Harry said before all three of them burst out laughing.

Draco was frustrated. Hermione actually meant research. So here he was surrounded by two dozen books on plants. "Hermione, how much longer?" He did Not whine. "Just until we find some- Aha! I found it. Gillyweed. 'when eaten, this plant causes the user to grow gills and webbed feet and fingers, and thus become able to breathe and swim underwater for approximately an hour, depending on whether the user is in fresh or salt water.'(1)" She read from the book. Draco sighed. "Now that we know what he is going to use maybe we can do other things to further our relationship?" Draco asked in a seductive voice. Hermione blushed. "O-OK but we need to get this to Harry first." She said as she stood. They walked out of the room hand in hand.

It has been six days since the second task, Pansy thinks she gave them enough time, she is finally making her move.

That morning Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley have all been reported missing.

**So... I told you it was short. But it was worth it for this cliff hanger...**** Well... Read and Review. **

**(1) I got the info from Wikipedia**

**Mars**


	4. The Tower

**Man! This was supposed to be out last Saturday!** **I wrote it on my way to Oregon and I just got it back from my brother... don't ask. So here is the next to last Chapter of A Dramione Fairy Tale! Yay! So without any more waiting. Enjoy**

**I DON'T OWN!**

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were unconscious and lying in a tall tower. Pansy stood over them. "Finally! I have got these three out of the picture." She said. Hermione was the first to awake, followed shortly by Ron. Ginny stayed in a deep sleep.

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned. Pansy let out a cackle. "You three will be staying here for the remainder of your lives." She told them before jumping out the window on a broom. In one of her hands was the trio's wands. Ron glared at her and started to curse at her. "Silentium!" She called out pointing her wand at Ron. She left as Hermione helped Ron to his feet.

"Ginny isn't waking up!" Hermione panicked. Ron went over to her prone form and shook her shoulders, but the girl was to far gone to wake up. Ron was starting to panic. He tried to yell out his rage but no sound escaped his lips.(1) "It will be OK Ron. Draco, Harry and Blaise will find us soon." She told him.

Four years later.

Ron stood over his sister, who still has yet to wake from her slumber, and pressed a wet clothe to her lips. Hermione stood behind him with a bucket of water. Pansy visits them once a week bringing food, water and other supplies for them. She had fooled everyone into thinking that the trio had died. She snapped their wands and covered them and their clothes in blood, leaving the remnants on the border of the forbidden forest.

Pansy had filled them in on all that happened in the wizarding world. Like how Voldemort was resurrected and how in Harry's last year he Draco and Blaise went and killed Voldemort. She told them how the world had practically forgot about the three. And the most important fact that she told them was how she was now engaged to Draco. Blaise and Harry were also engaged to other girls.

Ron had finally broken and now he was a shell of his former self. Ginny had yet to wake up, which Pansy said was a result of her accidentally mixing up her stun potion with an endless sleep potion. The only known cure for endless sleep was a powerful wizard casting a reversal spell. Hermione had tried to learn wandless magic, but it seemed that Pansy had cast a spell on the tower that made their magic obsolete.

Hermione was sure that there was a way out. She had yet to stop trying. When Ron stopped feeding Ginny he sat next to Hermione and leaned against her. "What are we going to do?" She asked him. He shrugged and started to write on the ground before them 'Wait.' He wrote. He smiled at her before continuing 'I trust them.' He laid his head back on her shoulder. "I do too." She said before both teen fell into a light sleep.

"Pansy." Draco greeted his fiance. Pansy grinned and ran to him. "Hello Draky." She said as she clung to his arm. "Draco." They heard from behind them. Harry and Blaise ran up to them. "Hey." Blaise said with a grin. "What do you want?" Draco asked them. Harry grinned. "Mrs. Weasley has invited us to dinner. Did you want to come?" He told Draco. Draco smiled and nodded. The trio had been invited to the Weasley's home only a handful of times since their lovers were taken from them.(2)

"Should we leave now or do you want to wait till later?" He asked them. Harry grinned wider. "Lets go." Harry has been in denial since Ginny's disappearance, he only got engaged to Cho because he was expected to have children. Everyone in the wizarding world knows that he was still in love with Ginny. It was the same with Draco and Blaise, they only got engaged because they needed to have heirs. (3)

"I'm going to go with them." Draco told Pansy. Who nodded. "That's alright, I have got to be somewhere later." She told him before kissing him and then running in the opposite direction that the trio was headed. "She is hiding something." Blaise said. The other two nodded. "Follow her?" Harry asked. "Follow her." The other two agreed.

The three of them followed her under Harry's invisibility cloak. She walked to her and Draco's apartment and went to the fireplace. She then flooed to Paru. They waited a minute before flooing to the same place. When they got to the other side of fireplace Pansy was just leaving the room. They followed her out of the room and into the forest surrounding the pub.

She walked quickly and surely to her destination. The three boys followed, making sure not to make too much noise. Pansy stopped suddenly, making the three boys pause. She looked around before walking forward and disappearing into a barrier of some kind. The boys waited a minute before following her into the liquid looking barrier, Harry extended his arm out of the cloak and touched the barrier, his finger going through and made the barrier ripple around his finger.

When they were across the barrier the trio were amazed to see a 124 foot tower.(4)

They waited for a half an hour before Pansy landed not far away from them, her arms full of empty baskets. She placed her broom leaning against the tower before leaving through the barrier.

The boys decided that Draco was going to fly up and see what was in the tower. He mounted the broom and started his assent. When he got to the top he saw a single window. He flew to it and landed on it's sill. He unmounted and and jumped into the room. He looked around and was surprised to see it empty.

Hermione and Ron were in the room with Ginny. Hermione heard Pansy come in and collect their things. She went out to great her "Pansy." She said. "Hermione." Pansy said as she gathered the baskets. "How long are you going to keep us hear?" Hermione asked. Pansy laughed. "Why must you ask me that every time?" Pansy asked. "I will continue to ask you until you give me an answer." Hermione said as she glared at her. Pansy left then and Hermione retreated back into the room.

About five minutes later someone landed on the windowsill. Hermione walked out of the room to see someone she never thought she would see again. "Draco?" She asked, tears threatening to spill. "H-Hermione?" He asked as he ran to her. "I thought you had died." He told her as they hugged. His own tears had started to fall. "I'm here." She told him as she clung to him. "How?" Hermione asked. "Harry, Blaise and I followed Pansy- Pansy! That wench. She told everyone that you had died. She claimed that she found your wand snapped and covered in your blood. They examined it to find it true." Draco rambled. "She has kept us here against our will." Hermione told him. "Us?" He asked before remembering that Ron and Ginny had also been 'dead'.

"How are they?" He asked. Hermione frowned then got up and lead Draco to the room Ginny and Ron were in. "Ron look, you were right, they found us." Hermione said as she and Draco walked into the room. Ron got up and stood next to Ginny's sleeping form. "Ron." Draco said with a smile. Ron just smiled back. "Why aren't you talking?" Draco asked. Hermione and Ron's smiles faded a bit. "When Pansy first brought us here, she cast a Silentium curse on him, only she can reverse the curse." She told him. Ron just hung his head and looked away.

"And Ginny?" Draco was almost afraid to ask. "Endless sleep." Was all Hermione said. Draco was pissed. "I have to go. I will get Harry and Blaise and we will come back with help. Is that alright?" He asked Hermione. Hermione nodded. "I will see you when you get back?" She asked. Draco nodded before they shared a deep kiss. When they pulled away, Draco put his forehead on hers. "I will come back." He told her before going into the other room and leaving via the window.

When Draco landed on the forest floor, he rushed to his two friends, who were laying on the ground playing rock, paper, scissors. "Guys! You will never believe what I just found... or should I say who." Draco said as he walked over to the two. "Who?" Harry asked, his brows scrunched in confusion. "Hermione, Ron and Ginny!" Draco said. Harry got off the ground and walked over to Draco before punching him in the face. "Liar! Their dead!" He yelled at him. Harry had been in denial but now that he heard that she might be alive Harry was crushed by all of the, did he really give up on her? Did he leave her alone this whole time and move on? He curled into himself.

Blaise got up and grabbed the broom from Draco. "I want to see him." He told him. "We can't. We need to get them help. Before Pansy gets back." Draco told him. Harry got to his feet and picked up the cloak before taking command. "We will go get help. We can get the Weasley's. They have a flying car. We can use that to get them down." Harry told them.(5)

When Pansy returned with their food, Hermione was waiting by the window. "Is something bothering you?" Hermione asked Pansy as she walked into the room. "I could have sworn I lent the broom up against the tower before I left. But when I got here it was on the ground." She told Hermione. "I'm sure it was the wind." Hermione said in a cold voice. "I'm sure it was." Pansy said before leaving the baskets next to the window and jumping back out.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She then gathered the baskets and brought them into the room. "Here we go Ron. Food." She told him. She didn't know that Pansy had heard the boy's talking, that she was now on the other side of the door waiting for her to eat the apple. Hermione had grabbed the apple first, it was her favorite fruit after all, and took a bite. She savored the taste, before choking as the piece she ate lodged into her throat.

Ron ran over to her as she grabbed her throat in horror. Ron panicked he was afraid, Hermione has been with him for seven years, he can't loose her now. He checked her pulse, when he didn't feel anything he let her limp form go and backed up against the wall. This was how his family, lover and Draco found him; sitting against the wall arms around his knees, Hermione's dead form lying next to Ginny's sleeping one.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. He ran to her. "No please don't be dead. I just got you back." He said as he cradled her head. Harry ran to Ginny and felt for her pulse. He was only slightly relieved to feel it, but he was worried that it was so soft. Blaise ran to Ron and pulled him into a hug. "Ron." Blaise whispered. When Ron didn't answer, Blaise pulled back. Ron's face was covered in a thin layer of dirt, or dust. He had tear tracks going down his face.

"Ron?" Blaise asked him. "I want to hear your voice." He told him. Ron just smiled at him and shook his head. "You can't speak?" Blaise asked Ron shook his head. Blaise pulled him into a tight hug. "Please." He said over and over.

Harry hugged Ginny to his body. "Please." Was all he said, over and over.

Draco held Hermione to himself. Her form growing colder by the second. He was crying by now. "Please." Was all he said before something amazing happened. Hermione, Ron and Ginny's forms all glowed. Hermione's form started to gain color once again and her chest began to rise and fall steadily. Ron could feel his voice coming back and Ginny opened her eyes.

_**(1) Look I was able to add Arial Er The little Mermaid! I also fit Sleeping Beauty into it!**_

_**(2) I put taken because it is the truth. Taken can be either taken from as in kidnapped or taken from as in they died too soon.**_

_**(3) In almost all my stories I find a way for Mpreg to be possible.**_

_**(4) my dad helped me with the story and I asked him how tall he though Rapunzel's tower was and he said '124 feet sounds like a good number'**_

_**(5) They never got stuck on the other side of the barrier so they never stole the car and thus Mr. Weasley still has it.**_

**I Hope you enjoyed it. I have one more chapter. I will get it out as soon as I can.  
**

**Mars**


	5. The End

**Hello! I know I ended the last chapter in a super cheesy way, but I couldn't help it. Anyway here is the epilogue. Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

It has been two years since the three, once thought to be dead, were found in a tower. The kidnapper, Pansy Parkinson, was charged with attempted murder as well as kidnapping and use of illegal potions.

Hermione was sitting in front of a large mirror; she was dressed in a long white dress robe. Standing behind her were Ginny and Ron. Both wore white dress robes, Ron's less of a dress and more of a tuxedo. "So this is the day." Hermione said.

This was the day that the three richest men in the whole wizarding world get married to their lost and found loves. "Yes." Ginny answered. Ron could tell both were nervous. He himself was just as nervous as they were. "Come on, if I am going through with this, then you are going through with this." He told them with an easy grin.

Ginny and Hermione gave him grins of their own. They finished getting dressed. "It's time." Someone called from the other side of the door. Ron looked at the girls. "You both look beautiful." He told them. Hermione blushed a bit. "Let's not keep our loves waiting." She said. Ron held out his arms and the girls took them. They giggled as they left the room and went to their destiny.

They got married and lived Happily Ever After.

**Ok this is very short but it is how it ends so… **

**I love how it ends and I can just see it happening. Well I need to work on finishing my other stories. I might work on Glee Magically next. So hope you liked my little B-day gift for Mistress Stranger. Read and Review.**

**Mars**


End file.
